Rogue
by Inwe Seregon and Jo'han
Summary: Killyia, a young rogue, tries to steal the ship Serenity but fails misrably when Jayne catches her off guard, slowly after hearing Killiya's story the crew of Serenity accept her as on of their own. --Writen in First Person through Killiya's eyes--
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to FireFly or any of its characters, I am just using them for your entertainment.  
  
Jo'ahn: Nice entry.  
  
Inwë Séregon: I haven't entered yet.  
  
Jo'han: Oh...  
  
Inwë Séregon: Will you just leave? Now?  
  
Jo'han: Um...no.  
  
Inwë Séregon: Fine, then will you just shut up and let the nice viewers read the damn story?  
  
Jo'han: ...But...  
  
Inwë Séregon: NO BUTS!  
  
Jo'han: Shutting up now.  
  
Inwë Séregon: Good.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prologue --  
  
I watched as the ship landed just a few miles from the village, I smiled and took another sip from my drink. The ship that landed was a FireFly, though an older version, it would make me some good money. I walked out form the tavern, loaded my gun and jumped onto my horse.  
  
"Why are we on this rock?" A man grunted, pulling off a box from the mouth of the ship.  
  
"Where there's work, we go." Another man said, walking out, a woman behind him.  
  
"Capt'n, mind it if me and River go to the town?" She asked, stepping past him.  
  
"Not here Kaylee, this place is dangerous..." The Captain turned around, "You hear me? No one is to leave the ship until this is over!"  
  
I watched as a companion walked into site on the ship, then disappeared through a door. //Companions! Who are these people!?// I thought, lowering myself deeper into the bushes, then I cough site of a...Shepard? //My job is to do, and ask no questions!// I reassured myself.  
  
"Jayne." The Captain yelled, stepping off. "I need you to stay with the ship." He turned back to look at the ship. "Zoe, you come with me..." The captain spoke into his communicator, "and Wash, keep Serenity off the ground until we get back."  
  
"Right Captain." Another woman said, loading her gun and stepping off.  
  
Jayne mumbled as he walked back on and Zoe and the captain carried the goods off. I heard as the ship started up and began to rise up to the two bright noon suns.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" I whispered, dashing out from the bushes, putting my gun into a sheath and catching onto the ship as it rose, a knife held in my teeth. The mouth of the ship had not yet risen, and I could no longer hear the voices of the crew, so I climbed up, the hatch slamming shut behind me. Then I hear voices and snuck behind some large crates.  
  
"Why does Mal always have to land on these god forsaken rocks where I can find no decent customers?" The companion asked Kaylee. "I haven't had a customer for nearly a month now."  
  
"The Capt'n don't deal in legal affairs." Kaylee said, walking off with the companion.  
  
I let out a sigh of relief, but it was too soon...CliCk...I heard the snap of a gun and the cold barrel at my neck.  
  
"Who are you?" Jayne asked, holding the gun to my head. I put my hands up, my knife still in my hand, only for it to be swiped away from him.  
  
"None of your business..." I said, slowly turning to look at him, and his gun.  
  
"Oh I think it is my business..." He said, breathing heavily in my face.  
  
I looked into his eyes. //DaMNit! Why was I so careless today?// I snapped at myself. I smiled slightly.  
  
"And what is so funny...uh oh." Jayne said, and I kicked his gun from his hand, and retrieved my knife. I pulled my gun out and pointed it at him.  
  
"I get to play the game now." I said, staring Jayne down with my yellow gaze.  
  
"What are you?" He gasped; I hadn't yet noticed him slowly reaching into his pocket.  
  
"As I said none of your..." I stopped in mid sentence and dropped the gun as the dagger pierced my shoulder.  
  
"Got ya." Jayne laughed getting back up as I fell to the ground, grasping the blade with my hand, yet not daring to pull it out. I cringed, the pain streaking through me. //I was loosing my touch, becoming to cocky, and now today I was to die// I though to myself as I blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jo'han: Ohhh, will you survive?  
  
Inwë Séregon: It's not me.  
  
Jo'han: Oh...will who ever that is survive?  
  
Inwë Séregon: You really need to get a life you know brother?  
  
Jo'han: I have a life; you are the one who needs one!  
  
Inwë Séregon: Whatever gets you through the day, I just write, you and the peoples out there who are wasting their time reading my prologue just read, then the people out there will review...pleaseeeee review!  
  
Jo'han: And you say that I am sad.  
  
Inwë Séregon: Shut up.  
  
Jo'han: Let me think....  
  
Inwë Séregon: You say no and I will kill you...  
  
Jo'han: Really?  
  
Inwë Séregon: Yes really, I will put two incisions on your neck, on either side of your trachea, then I will slide my hand in behind, and rip through any tendons that still hold, I might give it a tug of two then I will rip it out, ripping the flesh from the bone of your jaw...  
  
Jo'han: Your disturbed you know.  
  
Inwë Séregon: Yea I know. 


	2. Why are you on my ship?

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to FireFly or any of its characters, I am just using them for your entertainment.  
  
Inwë Séregon: Ready for chapter two? Because I know the prologue was extra short, but in any way shape or form did it catch your attention?  
  
Jo'han: You can't ask people questions you know.  
  
Inwë Séregon: Fine then I'm asking you.  
  
Jo'han: I found it dull and boring and it needs more work, there is very little characterization, and the setting isn't very clear, besides, you haven't even introduced the main characters name...  
  
Inwë Séregon: Okay, okay, I get the point! At lease it's constructive criticism.  
  
Jo'han: I should be a critic.  
  
Inwë Séregon: That you should, now be off! Lle Nadorhuan.  
  
Jo'han: Why thank you...Wait... cowardly dog? Now you just let the nice viewers read will ya?  
  
Inwë Séregon: Fine...bossy.  
  
Chapter One –  
  
I awoke, my head spinning and a bright light over my head. Oh, look, the light at the end of the tunnelI mocked to myself, knowing that I was still alive. I fully opened my eyes and looked around, a young thin man was standing over a table not far off from where I lay.  
  
"Is Mal back yet?" Jayne asked walking into the room and giving a bitter look at the thin man.  
  
"No, go and ask Wash when we are landing." The thin man answered, walking over to me with a cloth in his hands. "So I see your awake now." He said, placing the damp cloth over the wound on my shoulder. I just shut my eyes, not because I was ashamed by being caught, but because it was just too hard to keep them open with the drugs running through my blood.  
  
"Awake?" Jayne asked walking over. "You mean I didn't kill her?"  
  
"No, you didn't kill her." The thin man answered, a tone of annoyance in his voice. "Will you leave?"  
  
"Cant, what if she tries to attack you?" Jayne replied with a mocking tone.  
  
"She is under heavy sedatives, even you would have a hard time staying awake, though she seems to be doing a good job at it." The thin man said, looking at me.  
  
"Even more reason for me to stay." Jayne said jumping onto a counter and sitting there, one of his guns still in his hand.  
  
The thin man, who I had just now doted as the doctor went back over to the counter and pulled something out of a cupboard from above, then returned over to me, I could hear his breath and the sound of his hands working with whatever it was he had, then I felt a needle pierce through my arm. I opened my eyes and turned my head to look at it. Jayne shifted how he sat at the counter, and the doctor frowned.  
  
"Dangerous." A young girl said from the entrance of the medical room. "Sees things, and knows, dangerous." The young girl walked over to the Doctor and looked at me.  
  
"River, what are you doing here?" The Doctor asked. "You know that it is not safe here."  
  
"Not like us." River said.  
  
"Not like..." The doctor started, and then stopped, "River, you mustn't be here." He said again. River walked out, muttering to her self about being dangerous and not like us, I knew what she meant. That child knows that I am different...I tried to push the thought from my head, but was assisted by the drugs and I once again blacked out.  
  
"Who is she?" I heard the captain say.  
  
"We don't know yet." The doctor said.  
  
"Well Simon, then find out who she is, I don't want to have to ask again." He walked form the room. "Call me when she is awake."  
  
Simon looked down at me, but hadn't yet noticed that I was once again awake, and this time he was alone. I opened one eye to look at him, then down at my shoulder where the knife had pierced, now wrapped in white linen and stained black from my blood.  
  
"So you are awake..." Simon looked at me. "How long have you been conscious for?" He asked, walking away again to the counter.  
  
"I'm...awake?" I stared back up at the light. "So I am."  
  
"Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"Killiya." I said bluntly, not willing to give out any other information.  
  
"Do you have a last name by chance?" He asked again.  
  
"I do." I said, looking at the light, thinking of how bright it was.  
  
"And it is?" Simon asked a bit irritated.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
"She is awake?" The captain said walking in.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And she is?" The captain asked.  
  
"I am Killiya, and what is it to you?" I snapped, looking at him.  
  
"Um... you were on my ship and tried to kill one of my crew members." He answered.  
  
"That's nice." I said sitting up, and looking at the floor.  
  
"Hey! Hey!" The captain said, pulling out his gun and pointing it at me. "You are not moving form this room!"  
  
"Does it look like I'm leaving this room?" I asked, unbinding the wrappings over my wound, my skin had healed over and my shoulder almost moveable. I looked up at him; he was a firm faced wound and not one who I could bribe. I sighed. "Nice ship you got here..." I waited for his name.  
  
"Captain Malcom Reynolds." He said, lowering his gun. "Why were you on my ship?"  
  
"You deal in illegal business, and so do I." I said rubbing my arm.  
  
"And what might it be that you do?" He asked, looking interested.  
  
"I don't feel that it is any of your concern what I do or who I am, just be glad you still have YOUR ship." I spat, remembering how my ship was stolen a few weeks earlier, well not stolen, more like blown up.  
  
"What do you mean by 'my ship'?" He asked, leaning in almost.  
  
"You still have a ship." I said, standing up off the bed I was on and brushing myself off. How did I get stuck with this job?I questioned. Then looked back up at Malcom, who seemed to be holding his gun with a firm hand now that I had stood up.  
  
"My ship was..." I frowned, the image of it blowing up passed through my mind. "Well let's just say that it will never get to see the skies again."  
  
Malcom frowned. "And why are you on my ship?" He asked again, I was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"None of your damned businesses." I hissed, I needed to get back to my boss, and my brother.  
  
"Oh I think it is, you're not in the position to be talking Killiya, is it?" He said.  
  
"It is." I walked up to him and looked up into his face. " I need to leave." I hissed.  
  
"And I need answers, so in the end everyone wins." He looked down at me, then stepped back a few paces. "Why were you on my ship?"  
  
I glared at him, but knew that I had no weapons, and that he had one and that I needed to get off and soon.  
  
"I was sent out to this 'god' forsaken rock to find a decent ship to steal okay?" I snapped. "And if I don't return with one then my brother will be killed." I glared at him.  
  
"Oh..." He frowned.  
  
Jo'han: Will Malcom help Killia? Will Killia ever see her brother again? Will Inwë ever smack me across the head because I'm announcing all this?  
  
wack  
  
Jo'han: That she will...  
  
Inwë Séregon: There you go, chapter one.  
  
Jo'han: That's nice; tell it to someone who cares...  
  
Inwë Séregon: You not invited to read them anymore then.  
  
Jo'han: I'm sorry!  
  
Inwë Séregon: Good, now pleasseeeee Review! I love you people! Without you I would be nothing!  
  
Jo'han: Suck up.  
  
Inwë Séregon: That I am. 


	3. Sweet words from the serpents mouth

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to FireFly or any of its characters, I am just using them for your entertainment.  
  
Inwë Séregon: It seems that people do not understand our conversations.  
  
Jo'han: Your point?  
  
Inwë Séregon: I just feel that we should tell them.  
  
Jo'han: Then that will make us seem cheep!  
  
Inwë Séregon: So? They need the truth!  
  
Jo'han: They can't handle the truth!  
  
Inwë Séregon: No, they can, you cant. Okay here's the scoop, my brother and I are just here talking at the beginning of each chapter, like announcers because...  
  
**Jo'han puts his hand over Inwë's mouth.**  
  
Jo'han: Okay that's enough.  
  
Inwë Séregon: Hmph!  
  
Jo'han: Just ignore her and read the next chapter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two –  
  
I sat at the wooden table and looked over to the captain to my left, and then over to Jayne who sat beside me to my right, still holding his gun.  
  
"Well don't I feel dangerous." I said looking to the woman called Zoe and her husband Wash who sat across from me.  
  
"Remind me why we are helping her." Jayne spat, looking past me to the captain.  
  
I looked at him, and then smiled slightly. "Because if you help me you will get to shoot people with your nice big guns." He gave me a look that I couldn't put a word to.  
  
"Who is it that has your brother?" Mal asked, leaning in and looking at me.  
  
"Ming Lee." I answered.  
  
"Never heard of him." Mal said, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I would be surprised if you did." I answered. "Lee keeps to the dark and doesn't let anyone do jobs for him..."  
  
"You are doing a job for him." Mal caught me in mid sentence.  
  
"No, I work for him, or did work for him, I backed out from the deal... then he took my brother and after he dropped me here on this moon to find a ship, after that he destroyed my ship."  
  
"So you're a captain?" Mal asked.  
  
"You know I hate questions." I spat at him, annoyed still by the fact that the person sitting next to me caught me off guard. I looked around trying to analyze the ship and learn as much as I could about it. The companion walked in.  
  
"I know Ming Lee." She said, sitting at the head of the table opposite to the Captain. "He is a dealer that the Alliance can't get their hand onto, and has a brutal reputation for killing off anyone in his way."  
  
"Now who else does that remind me of?" Mal asked, rubbing his ear.  
  
The companion nodded, and everyone around the table seemed to hold this dark memory of whoever it was who was 'like' Ming Lee.  
  
I had to break the silence. "Lee is stationed by one of the planets, not far from here, he has some sort of a moving city." I looked at Mal, "And don't know why people are interested in moving cities, I prefer a tera formed rock anytime."  
  
"Why? Because it is easier to pilfer what you want?" I didn't see who said this.  
  
"Exactly." I replied anyway. I wasn't worried about them knowing who I was, I just needed them to trust me, then later if I wanted I could slit their throats and head on my way.  
  
"Do you know what this place looks like? How many guards there are? What the security is like..." Mal stared to shoot out the questions.  
  
"Whoa, easy there big fellow, not with the river of questions." I hated when people just started to shoot questions out, though I would usually just them kill because for it... "Alright, lets start from the top. Questions one, blue prints..." I looked at Mal. "You took my gun, my gear, and my dagger, I need it back."  
  
Mal frowned. "You can have your bag back, but no guns." He replied, getting up and tossing my sac back to me.  
  
"Thanking you." I opened the sac, and noted the spare gun I held in it, I looked up at Mal, he probably knew that it was there; I had met his type before. I picked up the gun and placed it on the table then started to dig in the sac again.  
  
"Found it." I muttered, pulling out a few roles of paper. "No, wait... maps, maps, ooh I forgot I had this... ah ha!" I put back the maps and other things leaving large rolled up pieces of paper on the table. I opened them, picking up my gun and handing it to Mal and moving one of Jayne's off the table as well.  
  
"Now where did you get that?" Mal asked, standing up to get a better look at the blue prints.  
  
"I stole them, right from under Ming's nose." I said with a smirk. "These are only the upper flowers, but there are entrances here." I pointed to a door, "and here." I pointed to another door." I turned the page so I could see the other side. "Lee's private quarters are in this area, he never had them put exactly accurate on his blue prints, but I can redraw them in."  
  
"So this is where Ming Lee lives?" The companion said, standing too also get a better look.  
  
"That he does." I said, a bit uneasy by the fact that there was a companion standing next to me.  
  
"Question two, guards and security." I turned the page. "Here is where their barracks are, I think. But for guards, everyone who words for him is a guard, and that would be everyone in the complex." I moved my finger across the page. "For security, they have hourly checks on the cameras, which are." I looked up. "Everywhere." I frowned, "I think they are turned off once a day for thirty minuets for a complete check."  
  
"You do know a lot about this place." Wash said also standing now.  
  
I just looked up with a little smirk.  
  
"Alright, how about we go and kill him now." Jayne said, rubbing one of his guns with a cloth. I frowned; //He was more obsessed with his guns than I was, freaky kid.// I thought.  
  
"So will you help me?" I asked, looking back at Mal again.  
  
He seemed to go into deep though about this, so I gave him a little push, forcing a tear to form in my eye.  
  
"Fine, I will." He said.  
  
//So gullible, and yet so sharp.// I thought. //Ming, your going to die now.//  
  
"Thank you Captain." I looked back at the blue prints. "Thank you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jo'han: Will Killiya get to kill Ming Lee? Will Mal ever know that she is plotting behind his back?  
  
Inwë Séregon: Can it will ya?  
  
Jo'han: Fine.  
  
Inwë Séregon: Well there you go, chapter two, R&R please! 


End file.
